A never ending promise
by Clo Clo-chan
Summary: After Sakura is betrayed by her teammates, she escapes from Kanoha. Deidara finds her and takes her to the Akatsuki. DeiSaku. Complete
1. Betrayed

After Sakura is betrayed by her teammates, she escapes from Kanoha. Deidara finds her and takes her to the Akatsuki. They ask her to join them, what will she do? A DeixSak FanFic!

This is my second FanFic, I tried to make it more understandable than my other fanfic. And the chapters aren't that long…It may be confusing in the beginning like what exactly happened between Sakura and team 7, but don't worry everything will come in time. And I will make sure to answer every answer in the next chapters.

I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A never ending Promise

Chapter 1: Betrayed

Since the day they betrayed me, I have been wondering what should I do. Do I escape, and become a missin nin? Or should I just keep on living the miserable live I'm having right now?

Sakura has been wondering those questions over and over again after that "incident". Everybody she knew and trusted from the bottom of her heart had betrayed her. How they betrayed her, well I won't tell till the later chapters Ha! Well, lets continue. Sakura was wandering in the streets of Konoha, looking at all the places she had shared with her family. She will never be able to enjoy those memories with her parents again. Sakura! She heard from afar. Trying not to turn back a hand touched her shoulder. Sakura-chan, are you alright? Asked her teammate Naruto. Naruto, I…ehat do you think? Sakura replied. Naruto: I see, uhmm…we have to go to Tsunade's office, we have to report for a mission. Sakura: Ohhh… I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't do it! She turned away and started running as fast as she could. Naruto tried to catch up with her, but he was already late for the reunion with Tsunade and the rest of team 7. He hurried up to the Hokage's building. Meanwhile Sakura returned to her house. She entered by her room's window. She took all her weapons and some clean clothes into a small pink backpack. Then she went downstairs and got some food. After that she returned to her room and looked outside to make sure that nobody was near. She jumped out of the window and started running. In the Kanoha's gate she looked one last time at her village. Sakura took a deep breath and said: From now on I'm a traitor to this village, a missing nin. And she turned away and nothing was left of the girl. Naruto opened the door. Tsunade was sitting in her chair, and Sasuke and also Kakashi looked at Naruto. I'm even later than Kakashi-sensei,damn. Naruto thought. Tsunade: I hope you have a great excuse for being this late, Naruto! Where is Sakura anyways? Is really strange that she's this late. Naruto: That what I'm trying to tell you, old hag! Sakura she she is…Tsunade: Who are you calling an old hag! Naruto: I'm sorry, but Sakura! Sasuke: What happened to Sakura, moron? I am not a moron, Naruto said. Kakashi-sensei: Enough already! Naruto what happened to Sakura?

Naruto: Well, I told her that we had a mission and that she was supposed to come here, but she just said that she wouldn't do it and ran away. Everybody stayed quiet. It was their fault that Sakura was acting that way. Sakura was trying not to regret what she had done. She opened her backpack to get some food, but the only things that were inside were her weapons. Sakura: Oh my god! I must have left the food in my room! What am I going to do now, I'm starving! She tried to find something edible, but the only thing you could see in the forest were flowers and grass and of course trees. She laid down. The sun already ser. Well, I guess I won't die if I don't eat anything for 1 or 2 days, she thought. But she was wrong. After all the depression she had fallen into, she hadn't eat in almost 4 days. Her stomach was growling very loudly. She tried to fall asleep with the sound of the wind. It was her first night that she ever dreamed about something else than her parents after the accident. Her dream felt endless, and she never woke up. It was a sensation of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time, she didn't want to return reality.

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were wandering for some information of Orochimaru. It had been 4 days since they left their temple. All of them, well Sasori not, were tired of searching and transforming to gain information. Kisame: Itachi-san, how much longer will we have to do this pointless stuff? Itachi: Kisame, we will stop when we are ordered to. Deidara: I'm with Kisame-san, we should rest, un. Sasori: Nobody asked for your opinion, Deidara. Itachi: Do as you wish. Kisame just followed Itachi, he was scared if he would do anything to him if he rest. Deidara, on the opposite, sat down an looked at the others disappear. After 10 minutes of rest, Deidara felt the presence of a devil human, almost dying. I guess I'll check it out, It could be a good meal for "them". He stood up and started searching for the human. Behind a tree there was a girl with pink hair sleeping in the floor. Deidara: Oh…so she's from Konoha. un. He looked at her backpack wish was open and you could see everything that was inside. So she's a medical nin, intresting. He thought after seeing her medicine in her backpack. I guess I'll take her, she may be usefull, un. He said. She took her and her backpack with his giant bird searching for Itachi and the others.

Meanwhile in Kanoha. Tsunade ordered Kakashi and the others to search for Sakura, but nothing was left of her. Naruto said: I found some food in her room, and all her weapons are gone. Tsunade: sigh, that means only one thing. Sakura has escaped from this village.

Deidara found the Akatskis and decended with Sakura in his hands. Itachi and the others turned around and looked at Deidara asking what the heck is he doing with a women on his hands. Deidara: I..uhmmm…founded this girl, and well, she's a medical ninja. un. She might be useful. Itachi: She's from Kanoha. He said while he looked at her headband. Kisame: I heard that Kanoha's medical ninjas know a lot about Orochimaru. Sasori: Yes, and we also need a medical nin, she might cooperate as well. Deidara was relieved that they wouldn't kill her. She was an incredible piece of art that shouldn't be wasted. Itachi: Deidara-san, take her to the temple, we'll complete the mission. Deidara: Yes, Itachi-sama. And with that Deidara vanished to the Akatsuki temple with Sakura.

To be continue….

Next on "A never ending promise"

Sakura wakes up on Deidara's bed. The Akatsuki leader asks her if she wants to join his organization. What will be Sakura's answer? Will she return to Kanoha, or stay with the Akatsuki?


	2. Join

A never ending promise, Ch.2 Join

Mother! Screamed Sakura, while watching the river of blood. Tears fallen from her checks while watching her teammates. Why! She cried, WHY!

Kya! Screamed Sakura while waking up. So it was just a nightmare, thought Sakura. She rubbed her eyes and took a look around. This wasn't her house, there was nothing familiar. There were weird paintings in the walls. And there seem to be a little window in one corner, but with dark curtain. She was on a red and black futon. And at the door there was a tall blonde guy watching at her. Sakura: Where the heck am I! She asked the boy, but before responding she gasped after looking closely at his clothes. He is an Akatsuki, she said horrified in her mind. Deidara: So, you're finally awake, un? Sakura didn't say anything. She just stood up, but at doing that her stomach growled. She blushed by the action. Deidara: Seems you're hungry, wait here, un. And with that he disappeared. Sakura whispering: Shoot, what am I doing here with an Akatsuki, could it be that this is their hideout? Damn, I gotta get outa here quickly! Who's going anywhere? Asked a deep voice in the dark. Deidara: Itchi-sama, I beg you not to scare our guest. Said the ninja after seeing Sakura's face. Sakura had already seen Itachi in action, and she knew what he was capable of. They must have kidnapped her.

Deidara went near Sakura and gave her something that appeared to be orange juice and a piece of bread. Deidara smiled and said: I didn't put poison or anything in it, if is that what you're thinking about, un. Itachi: Deidara-kun, have you talked to the leader about this girl? Deidara: No master, by the way what is your name, un? Sakura after swallowing the piece of bread she put in her mouth said: I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura Deidara: Sakura, huh? Well, I'm Deidara, and that over there is Uchiha Itachi-sama. Sakura didn't want to tell the Deidara character that she already knew Itachi, so she just shook her head. Kisame appeared in the room and said something to Itachi. After that he just stood there and looked at Deidara and Sakura. Itachi: Deidara-kun, after Sakura-san eats her meal, take her to the leader. Deidara: The leader? All right, Itachi-sama, un.

Sakura was really confused on what the men were talking about, but at the moment she was more worried of her stomach. Itachi and Kisame left the room, leaving Deidara and Sakura alone. Deidara just waited for Sakura to finish. Sakura was taking big bites, and thinking if they were going to kill her, but she preferred to do what they told her to than oppose. After eating the last piece and drinking the left of the juice, Deidara stood up and said in his soft voice: Sakura-san, come with me. Sakura stood up and followed Deidara through the Akatsuki residence. It looked like a normal temple, there were a lot of scrolls hanging in the walls, and lots of rooms in the pathway. They walked almost 10 minutes until they found a giant door with symbols on it. Deidara knocked and said in a very respectful voice: My lord, I have brought Sakura-san, our guest, to your presence. There was a long silence. Very well, Deidara-san, let her in, responded a dark and mysterious voice.

The doors opened and Deidara made a signal to tell Sakura to come in. Sakura thought for a little bit, then with slowly steps she entered the dark room. There was a man sitting, although you couldn't see his face. It was a dark room without any windows. There was just a small light that reflected his hands. Sakura walked through the darkness and sat down in front of the leader. The leader spoke with the same deep voice: So, you're Sakura. Nice to meet you, medical-nin, said the leader. Sakura: Is…is a pleasure, sir. Said the chounin with a little with of regret in pronouncing the word pleasure. The leader: Lets get to the point immediately, I would like you to join our organization, as a medical ninja. Will you accept? I already know all your skills and what are you capable of, your escape from kanoha made things clear. So what your answer, dear flower? Sakura looked down, she couldn't believe the words coming out of the leader, and she couldn't picture herself as an Akatsuki, someone who will not regret on taking a little kid's life, someone who's a powerful…powerful came to her mind. She was as strong as Tsunade, as bright as Shikamaru, as good with Chakra like Kakashi, and as good with ninjutsus as Naruto and Sasuke. But did they ever thought of her as someone useful or powerful? No. They always were looking down on her, not knowing what her real power was. Sakura: I will, but with one condition! The leader: And what will that be? Sakura: I will do whatever you want, spy on villages, attack, cure, help, make food, or anything you want me to do in the Akatsuki, except taking somebody's life. I won't kill. I will protect my fellow teammates with my power, even if it takes my life. I promise I will be trustful to you and your organization. The leader: That's a fair deal. Well then Sakura-san, welcome to the Akatsuki!

To be continue…

What will happen with Sakura in the Akatsuki? In the next chapter: Adaptation, you'll see what it takes to be an Akatsuki, was the right decision to join the organization? And what exactly will happen when the rest of the organization finds out of the new female member?

Author's note: Sorry if there's a lot of misspelling, and if the chapters are too short. Nothing else came to my mind, sorry. Well thanks for the reviews. I'll try to do my best to at least update every week! Ya ne!


	3. Adaptation

Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update…Well, I want to apologize again if my grammar and vocabulary is bad. I'll try to do my best.

I'm sorry…this is a very lame chapter. And as you will notice there really has not been a lot of romance so far, sorry. I made this chapter a little bit longer.

I don't own Naruto

A never ending promise ch.3 Adaptation

"Welcome to the Akatsuki", said the leader. "I'll send you your clothes tomorrow, we will have to make some changes in the clothes considering that you are our first female member" Inner Sakura was cursing at Sakura for accepting to be an Akatsuki. Sakura: "Yes, sir" The leader: "Sakura-san, would you mind if you have to stay in the same room as Deidara?" Inner Sakura: "Hell yes!" Sakura: "No, of course not sir" The leader: "Well then, we are all done" Sakura stood up and bowed; she turned around and left the room. Deidara was sitting in a corner waiting for Sakura. It took him a little while to notice that she was finally out.

Deidara: "Why did you take so long, un?" Sakura: "I apologize Deidara-san" Deidara: "It's alright, but why did you took so long, un?" Sakura was not sure if she was allowed to tell the other members that she joined the organization, and even if she was allowed it sounded stupid that a chonin joined the Akatsuki which consisted in S-rank criminals. Deidara stood up and started walking direction to his room, Sakura followed him. None of them talked. Deidara was wondering what exactly would happen to the girl, and Sakura was wondering if she should tell him that she had to stay in his room. "Deidara-san!" called a voice. "Sasori-danna, what's wrong, un?" Sasori looked at Sakura with a disgusting face and said to Deidara: "Is it true that she is our new member?" Deidara looked at Sakura with a "What the heck" expression. Sakura: "Uhmm, Sasori-sama, I um, yes" Sasori: "I was not talking to you!" Inner Sakura: "Man! You really have a bad temper! Grrr" Deidara: "Sakura-san is our new member! I never thought we would have a female member, un… Sasori: "So the rumors are true" Sakura (thinking): "I just came out of the leader's office, and there are already rumors that I have been accepted to the Akatsuki…" Deidara: "So, Sakura, do you know with whom are you going to be paired with, or in which room you are going to stay, un?" Sakura was not sure if she should tell Deidara that she was going to share rooms with him in front of Sasori. Sasori: "Whatever, I hope that you will be useful!" And with that Sasori walked away. Deidara: "I can't believe that our leader wanted you to be in the Akatsuki, un…" Sakura: "Yes, it was hard for me to believe it, too. I mean I'm just a chonin and let's say I'm not that good of a ninja". Deidara: "But I heard you were trained by Tsunade-sama, and that you are a medical-nin, un" Sakura: "Yes, that is true, but still…, uhmm Deidara-san?" Deidara: "Un?" Sakura: "I…umm, the leader said that I was allowed to stay in your room, but I want to ask you if it was alright with you" Deidara: "Well, I don't personally mind, and I have 2 futons anyways, so it doesn't really matter if we share my room, un"

They returned to their room. Deidara sat down over his futon and looked at the ceiling, while Sakura was looking at the pictures in his room. Sakura: "Deidara-san, did you draw all these pictures?" Deidara: "Yeah, un" Sakura: "They are really cool!" Sakura smiled at Deidara. Deidara blushed. Deidara: "I umm, you know, if we have time I can draw a picture of you, un…" Sakura: "Really! I would like that" Somebody knocked at the door. Deidara: "Come in, un!" Itachi entered. Itachi: "Sakura-san, the leader has called you to the main room, you have work to do" Sakura stood up and thought for a minute: "What type of work would he make me do? I hope the leader has not forgot about the deal" Sakura: "Yes, Itachi-san" They left the room. Deidara stayed in the room and slowly he felt asleep.

Meanwhile Sakura and Itachi were going to the main room. It was really far away, even more distant than the leader's office. None of them said a word. Sakura (thinking): "He should already know that I'm in the Akatasuki…he surely looks like Sasuke. His eyes, his hair, his expression…What are Sasuke and Naruto doing right now?" They kept on walking until they entered a giant room with some furniture. In one of the sofas Zetsu was sitting. Itachi: "He has been badly hurt after his mission, your objective is to cure him" Sakura nodded and went were the plant man was. Sakura stared at him for a moment; she has never seen somebody like that. She slowly sat down next to him and looked at his right arm that was bleeding, it was about to fall down. Sakura put her hands on his arm and started healing his arm with her chakra. It took her about an hour and a half to heal it completely. It took almost all her chakra to heal Zetsu. After she finished, Zetsu looked at his arm and said to Sakura: "You are our new member, right?" Sakura nodded. Zetsu: "What's your name?" Sakura: "Sakura, sir" Zetsu: "You are not that useless how they say you are…" Sakura: "May I return to my room?" Itachi: "No, you still have some other members who are injured" Sakura tried to recover her chakra fast so that she has enough for her other patients. She never thought that so many Akatsuki would be that badly injured, would she return the same way when she has to go out for missions?

She looked at her last patient who was Kisame, and retuned to her room. She opened the door and found Deidara sleeping. Sakura: "Sigh, it must be really late" She opened her futon and felt asleep.

The next morning Sakura waked up really late. Deidara was already awake and he was waiting for Sakura to wake up so that they can go to eat breakfast together. Deidara: "Until what time were you awake, un?" Sakura: "I don't remember but it was late" Deidara: "Well, let's hurry up to get breakfast, un". Sakura and Deidara left the room and went to the kitchen. They ate ramen with cold miso. All the Akatsuki members that were in the kitchen were staring at Sakura. Deidara tried to finish his breakfast really fast so that he could return to his room. Sakura was doing the same thing.

When they finished they returned to their room. Over one of the futons there were some clothes. Deidara: "That must be your new uniform, un. Why don't you try it on, un?" Sakura took the clothes and looked at them. They were not as the normal clothes that the Akatsuki's wore. The colors were the same, but it was not a cloak; it was a shirt with some shorts and a long opened skirt (something like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2). She went to the bathroom and changed into her new clothes. When she came out Deidara was staring at her. Sakura: "What?" Deidara: "I…umm…you look really good, un" Sakura blushed by the comment.

Suddenly Kisame knocked at the door. Deidara: "Yeah, come in…" Kisame: "We have been assigned to a mission, we have to go now!" Deidara and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They gathered their stuff as fast as they cold and left the room. Deidara: "So, Kisame-san, what is the mission about, un?" Kisame: "We have to go to Konoha, it is believed that Orochimaru is somewhere near" Sakura (thinking): "Konoha?"

In the front door of the building was Itachi waiting for Kisame and the others. Itachi: "Sakura-san, you will have to change your appearance when we arrive at Konoha, we don't want anybody to know that you have joined our organization, is that clear?" Sakura was relieved that she didn't have to show her "real" face to the Konoha residents, she did not want to anybody to find out that she was a traitor. She nodded, but did not transform. She didn't want to waste her chakra at that moment. Itachi understood what she was thinking and they started their mission.

To be continued…

In the next chapter of "A never ending promise" chapter 4 Traitor; during their mission they face up a little inconvenience, Sakura meets up with her former team. Who will win? Sakura or the rest of team 7? And what exactly did team 7 that upset so much Sakura?

I'm sorry if I changed to much the characters… Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Traitor

Rated: K+ for language (It may turn into a T fanfic, I haven't thought about it yet)

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a long chapter, and this is the chapter that it will tell you how they betrayed her. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it has a lot of spelling mistakes.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A never ending promise ch.4: Traitor

They left the temple and started their mission. Sakura was with Deidara. They both were riding in the giant bird. Sakura was wondering if it was a good idea to join the Akatsuki, but it was too late to regret it…even if she wanted to quit, it was impossible. Konoha, her home village, the place were she shared all her memories, the place were she has suffered the most. Sakura whispered: "Why?" Deidara: "Did ya' say something, un?" Sakura: "No, I'm sorry if I disturbed you" Deidara: "Are you ok? You seem a little down, un" Sakura didn't say anything. Deidara: "Konoha is your village, right? Just like Itachi's, un?" Sakura nodded. Deidara: "Is something worrying you, un?" Sakura: "I…" Sakura remembered what happened with her team once again. She wanted revenge; she wanted them to suffer what she has suffered. Deidara: "May I know what is troubling you, Sakura-san, un?" Sakura took a deep breath and said: "Yes, it all happened one week ago before you found me…"

Flashback

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" Sasuke turned around: "Where's Naruto?" Sakura: "How would I know?" Kakashi appeared holding his book. Kakashi: "Sakura, I have to tell you something very important, Sasuke can you leave us alone for a moment?" Sasuke left. Sakura: "What is it Sensei?" Kakashi: "You know that your parents have been missing since their last mission right?" Sakura looked down; it has been 4 month since her parents started their mission to the sound village and have not returned. Kakashi: "Well, they have returned" Sakura: "What! Where are they? Are they ok!" Kakashi: "I…um, how to explain this. They are under a spelling jutsu" Sakura: "Spelling Jutsu? You mean they're possessed?" Kakashi: "Yes, they are under Orochimaru's hands, they refuse to tell us anything" Sakura could not belive what she was hearing, her parents, the incredible medical ninjas working for Orochimaru? Sakura was getting nervous: "Sensei, what are you planning to do with them?" Kakashi: "Well, they are under Tsuande's supervision, but I was called to pick you…maybe if they see their daughter's face they would return to normal" Sakura: "But isn't there any medical jutsu to cure them?" Kakashi: "I fear not, even Tsunade's life is in danger under the presence of your parents. Naruto is helping her so that your parents get out of control". Sakura: "Where are they!" Kakashi: "Calm down! Sakura go and get Sasuke and report to Tsuande's office, is that clear?" Sakura: "Yes" And with that she left in Sasuke's direction. Kakashi went to Tsunade's office to wait for the two chonin.

Sakura found Sasuke sitting on a tree. Sakura: "Sasuke, could you please come…is urgent" Sasuke came down and followed Sakura to Tsuande's office. When they entered Kakashi was waiting for them. Tsuanade was not there. Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei, where are my parents!" Kakashi: "Follow me" He opened a door that was hidden in one of the office's walls. There was a small room with two beds. In one bed was Sakura's mom and in the other one was Sakura's dad. Naruto and Tsunade were standing with a shuriken on their hands. Sasuke and Kakashi took one too. Sakura went near her mother and asked her: "Mom?" Her mother looked identical like the last time she saw Sakura, her father too. Her mother looked at Sakura and touched her face. Sakura smiled, but at the moment she let her guard down she took one of Sakura's shuriken and got out of her bed and pointed it at Tsunade, Naruto and the others were fast enough and stabbed their shuriken at Sakura's mom. Sakura stood still while looking at her mother bleed to death. The same process happened to her father. Team 7 had just killed her family.

End of Flashback

Deidara: "But wasn't there another way to save them, un?" Sakura: "I am sure there was, but they didn't think it twice, they just killed them…And I…I couldn't do anything"

Deidara wanted to hold her…to take away her pain, but he just stood still and said: "Listen, if you want I can help you with your revenge" Sakura: "Tank you, but I want to solve this by myself"

You were able to see the Hokage's heads from afar. Deidara descended and they met with Itachi and Kisame. Deidara made the bird disappear. They started walking all together. Sakura transformed into a longed-brown hair girl.

In Tsuande's office.

Tsuanade looked at the crystal ball that the 3th Hokage used to see things. She saw the Akatsuki approximating her village. She called for team 7 to stop them. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke left the village in direction to where Sakura was.

Itachi: "Somebody is approaching" They stopped. Sakura was praying that it was not team 7 or anybody who was powerful enough to kill her. But luck was not on her side that day, tem 7 appeared, ready to fight her and her new team. She tried to act relaxed as she saw her former teammates. Kakashi and the others were in battle mode. Kakashi whispered to Naruto and Sasuke: "I'll take Itachi and Kisame, you take the girl and the Deidara, watch your backs, she is a new member" They nodded. Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi left to another area to start their fight.

Sakura and Deidara stood still while Naruto ran to hit Sakura in her face. She jumped back making Naruto fall on his nose. Sasuke tried to use his Katon technique against Deidara, but he blocked it with no hesitation. The fight continued with the same jutsus of Naruto, and Sasuke trying to get Deidara, because he was stronger compared to Sakura. Sakura was reaching her limit with her transformation. If this fight doesn't get over soon, they will know her real identity.

Kakashi was having difficulties with the Uchiha. His mangekyo sharingan was a torture to Kakashi. Kisame was just standing there waiting until Itachi was finished with his trick.

Meanwhile Sakura was about to transform into her usual self, but just in time Deidara hit both Naruto and Sasuke so that they won't see her. She escaped as fast as she could to the deep forest. Yes, it looked simple enough, but Sasuke and Naruto knew Sakura's chakra very well when she was in her usual form, so they noticed at the moment she transformed that Sakura was near by.

Naruto: "What do we do Sasuke!" Sasuke thought for a minute, should they continue to fight with the Akatsuki or go and get Sakura back. Sasuke: "I'll take them, you go and get Sakura!" Naruto: "Right" And he left in direction where Sakura was. Sakura noticed that someone was following her so she hurried up more, but where should she go? Not the Akatsuki temple and of course not Konoha. The kunoichi was unsure of what she should do at that moment. Should she show her face to Naruto, and quit the Akatsuki, or ask for help? Either one she chose, she had no home to return to. No family, no friends. Everything was taking away from her. And it is all the fault of team 7… With that on her mind she stopped and waited until Naruto found her. She was going to take revenge.

Naruto stopped when he saw the pink haired girl. In the beginning he just saw her face. Her expression was the same as Sasuke went he saw his brother: Hate. He was about to say something, but he frizzed when he saw her clothes. Naruto: "Sa...ku…ra…chan? What are you wearing?" Naruto could not belive that the girl he felt in love with was waring an Akatsuki dress. The sweet, intelligent kunoichi has become and Akatsuki because of the incident with her parents? It was his entire fault.

Sakura: "Hello Naruto, long time no see…" Naruto: "Why are you like this? Why are you wearing that!" Sakura: "Oh…I, as you can see, have joined the Akatsuki…and just for one reason: Revenge!" Sakura took a shuriken and tried to stab Naruto with it. Naruto was fast enough to get out of the way. And with that, their battle had begun.

Deidara was worried about Sakura, he tried to get rid of the Uchiha, but as expected he was a rough opponent. He took out his bird and flew in the direction where he sensed Sakura's chakra. Sasuke followed him by the ground.

When Sasuke arrived he saw the scene of Naruto and Akatsuki's Sakura fighting. Sasuke: "What the heck is happening here!" Sakura and Naruto stopped. Sakura was in a shock. Her beloved Sasuke was right there, and she knew what he was going to say, or rather shout: "How could you have joined the same organization as my brother!" And so he did. Sakura: "But what about you! You were going to join with Orochimaru! If Naruto was not able to stop you, who knows what would have happened!" Sasuke: "That doesn't mean anything! You are a traitor to our village!" Sakura was already bursting into tears.

Sakura continued to fight. Both of them realized that Sakura was holding back. She didn't want to kill them, but her heart ached so much…she wanted to stop the pain. She wanted to stop herself of returning to Konoha. When both of the males were in the ground, completely beaten, Sakura took another shuriken and jumped over them. She stayed there with her knife-style weapon pointed at the boys. Her tears were falling over the boys cheeks. Sakura: "I (sob) can't!" She stood up and waited until Deidara appeared. She sat over the bird and left.

Deidara: "Sakura, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sakura just kept on crying silently. Deidara couldn't stand it anymore. He went and hugged Sakura. He had been waiting for that moment ever since she saw her, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Sakura calmed down. She was completely embarrassed on what Deidara was doing, but she also was enjoying herself. They searched for Kisame and Itachi from the air. It was taking so long that Sakura felt asleep in Deidara's arm. After that, Sakura didn't remember anything. Her journey has just begun…and maybe, a new love will bloom.

To be continued…

In the next chapter: A never ending promise: I love you

Deidara and Sakura spend some time together in the hidden Cloud Village. What will happen when Deidara finally confess what he feels for Sakura?


	5. I love you and Bonus

Sorry for taking too long…and if there are too many grammar errors.

By the way…the story is going to be a little different as the other ones, but I'll put a bonus chapter so that you guys know what happened between chapter 4 and 5(in other words, how Itachi and Kisame started to being nice to Sakura)

A never ending promise, chapter 5: I love you

"Phew, we are finally here", said Kisame while putting his "sword" down. It has been 4 month since group "Itakisasakudei" fought against team 7. Sakura has been very busy since then, after the accident more Akatsuki has been wounded. Even the leader, which Sakura would have never thought to get wounded, was in coma. When the leader woke up three days ago, he asked Itachi and Kisame to take Deidara and Sakura to the Cloud Village to investigate more about Orochimaru. The trip to the Cloud Village was very long, if they wanted to go there in time they had to at least spend about 4 days walking without any stops. Deidara offered them that half of the trip could be flying and the other half walking. All accepted.

All of them transformed into some ordinary travelers and starting searching for a Hotel to stay at night. Itachi was with Sakura in the reception trying to convince the manager that they were brothers and sister. The manager was an old guy who couldn't accept to Sakura to sleep with 3 men, who didn't look like her. Deidara came into the conversation and said with a deep voice: "Sir, we might not look alike, because our mothers are different, and-sir-she's my fiancé, un" Sakura was red as hell. Itachi looked at Deidara with an angry face, while Kisame went there and started to look at Deidara with a jealous grin. The manager: "I didn't recall that fact, aren't you all brothers and sister?" Kisame: "Umm, is just that because this lady here is really embarrassed to say that she is engaged in such a young age, isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded. Manger: "Ohhh, so you guys pretend to be brothers?" Deidara: "Yep" The manager finally agreed to let them stay.

When they entered the room, there were two queen-sized beds, a lamp and a bathroom. Itachi and Kisame were angry at Deidara for what he said earlier, of Sakura being his fiancé. Sakura transformed back into her normal body and sat down into one of the beds. Sakura: "Uhmm, so what exactly should we do now?" Itachi: "First of all, with who are you going to share beds with, Sakura-chan?" All of the three guys were anxious to scream "with me" but they all stayed quiet, waiting for Sakura to say an answer. Sakura just smiled and said: "It doesn't matter; I'll just sleep in the floor…" "No!" screamed all of them at once. Sakura perplexed said: "Uhmm, then why don't you guys chose? I don't really care, we are all teammates right?" Deidara: "I guess it's better if it's with me because I said that I am your fiancé, un" Itachi: "But what will happen if you accidentally touch Sakura with your cursed hands?" Deidara completely red: "Why would I touch her! I'm not an old pervert like Kisame!" Kisame: "Hey! For your information I don't plan to do anything to Sakura!" They all argued until Sakura finally felt asleep. They stopped so that she could sleep in harmony. In the end all of them sat down in her bed looking at her peaceful expression. All of the Akatsuki members started to feel something for Sakura, even Sasori, she was like an angel that cured their pain, she was the only girl who has been accepted as an Akatsuki, and she even accepts all of them as who they really are. At the beginning of course she was scared of being surrounded by killers, but when they finally got to know her, they all felt warmth inside their broken souls.

They all felt asleep holding her, Kisame was holding her left hand, Itachi her right, and Deidara was hugging her from her waist.

At the next day, Sakura almost screamed while seeing at the men sleeping in the same bed and holding her just like a teddy bear. "Uhmm, guys? Could you get off me?" said Sakura with a soft voice, trying to wake them up. Deidara half asleep: "Is it time for school yet, mom?" Sakura was struggling to get out of the bed, but they were holding her so tight. Finally Sakura screamed: "Get off me now!" All of them woke up with a jump, and fell off the bed, with their faces as red as a tomato. Sakura: "I, uhmm, sorry" She just smiled at them. Itachi stood up and said with a calm voice: "Sakura-chan…we are sorry for being so…uhmm, 'perverted', but it's all Deidara's fault" Deidara: "Hey! What the heck are you talking about, un!" Kisame just stood up and tried to get away from the fight as fast as he could. Sakura sighed. Itachi and Deidara fought for the whole morning. Their fights were so similar to Naruto and Sasuke's. And by watching at Itachi, who looked just like Souske, and Deidara, with blond hair just like Naruto, Sakura thought that nothing really changed…but deep down she forced herself to think that way.

Itachi and Kisame were searching for more information about Orochimaru in the town, while Sakura and Deidara were buying supplies in a near by town for their trip back. Deidara was enjoying their time alone, and tried to get Sakura into a more in "depth" conversation. But Sakura was just like acting like a kid while watching all the new kinds of food there was. Deidara has been preparing for the day that he could tell Sakura what he really felt, but would she accept him? Would she just laugh…or say that killers can't love?

Deidara asked Sakura if they could meet after she returned to the apartment to leave the supplies. He asked her to dress up as if she was going on a date. While she was searching for a right kimono she blushed while thinking what kinds of things would he do…or say.

Meanwhile Deidara was practicing his speech: "I…uhmmm, Sakura…I, you know, I "heart" you, un" Deidara blushed like crazy and yelled: "Arggg…I can't do this"

Sakura dressed up with a white kimono with red roses and a light blue Obi. She came out of the apartment and Deidara looked at her and blushed. Deidara hold Sakura's hand and started walking together. Deidara whispered: "You look cute, un" Sakura blushed and shook her head slowly and said: "Thanks, so…uhmmm, what did you want to tell me?"

Deidara: "Wait, I wanna show you something first, un"

They were flying to the mountain with Deidara's bird; Deidara didn't have enough chakra so they had to walk the rest of the mountain. They walked for about a half an hour, without letting their hands go. When they arrived it was already night. The moon was full and there were so many starts that it was a bright as the day. They stared at the stars for a while, and then Deidara stood up and took a flower out of his pocket, and gave it to Sakura. He smiled and said: "A flower for a beautiful flower" Sakura blushed while she hold the flower. Sakura stood up and smiled. Deidara: "Beautiful night, huh?" Sakura: "Yeah" Deidara took a deep breath… "I love you" Sakura blushed: "What?" Deidara: "I…un, LOVE YOU!" Sakura smiled but tears suddenly started to flow out of her eyes. Deidara: "I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Sakura: "Is not that, Deidara-kun, is just that…what exactly should I do? I do love you…more than anybody I have ever loved anybody before…but, what now?" Deidara: "What do you mean with what now, un?" Sakura: "We're Akatsuki now, we shouldn't…I'm not sure if we would be able to live…like, you know, a "couple" Deidara thought for a second…she was right, they couldn't show their love in front of them. Deidara hold her hands: "Then lets do a promise…a unbreakable promise"

To be continued…

A never ending promise: Chapter 6: "Closed by a kiss"

Sakura and Deidara finally accept their feelings for each other, but their love cannot be…Sakura finds the Akatsuki's dark secret. Deidara and Sakura make a promise…but what exactly is going to be?

Ha! I updated…I'm sorry for taking to long, but I had too many tests and projects, and I also was sick… so sorry, that is why I also made a bonus chapter.

BONUS! HA! A BoNuS sToRy

The feelings of the "red moon"

In Deidara's case: This takes place right after Sakura and the others fought with team 7. They arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura was in her new room. Sakura and Deidara didn't share a room anymore. Itachi and Kisame went to report how the mission went to the leader. Deidara was collecting all Sakura's stuff that was left in his room.

Sakura: "Deidara-kun, I'm sorry…" Deidara: "For what?" Sakura: "For all the trouble that you've gotten into because of me…" Deidara smiled and said calmly: "Look, is not your fault…and besides a real artist wouldn't mind right? Un" Sakura started to put all her medical books that were in the floor back to the shelves in the wall. Deidara looked at the wall in Sakura's room. Deidara: "You know your room needs more…color? Yes! I know what would be perfect for that wall right there, wait here, un" Deidara run away very exited. Deidara returned with 2 "painting" in his hands. One of them was about a cherry blossom in a typical Japanese garden in a gray day. The other one was blank. Deidara: "I'm gonna fulfill my promise now Sakura-chan! Un" Sakura: "Huh?" Deidara took one chair and put in the middle of the room in front of a window that showed the enormous garden of the temple. Deidara: "Ok, Sakura-chan, put on your favorite kimono, then sit down in the chair right there, I'll wait outside, un" Sakura opened her closet and took a white kimono with some green spots, and a very dark blue obi. She changed as fast as she could. Sakura opened the door so that Deidara could come in. Deidara was petrified when he saw the pink-hair girl with that kimono. Deidara (thinking): "Wow, she looks just like a princess" Sakura sat down in the chair. Deidara walked slowly to the board to start painting the portrait of Sakura. After 2 hours Deidara was finished, and then he put the painting in the wall, after that he put the other painting in the other side of the room. Deidara: "Sigh, there…that looks much better, un" Sakura looked at her painting, it was as perfect as a picture…but it had something different in it, it showed inner beauty, was that how Deidara pictured her? Was that how he sees her in his eyes? Sakura turned around and smiled: "Deidara-kun, thank you!"

In Itachi's case: It was a cold morning…it reminded him the day he last saw his mother and father. Itachi and Kisame went out to buy food for the Akatsuki. Kisame: "What do they think we are? Maids? That is why that Sakura girl is in the Akatsuki, right? Why doesn't she buy the food?" Itachi: "Kisame-kun, she always does" Kisame: "Then why are we doing it today?" Itachi didn't answer. They walked to a nearby village. They transformed into normal travelers and went to the supermarket. They bought all the ingredients that they needed for the month and returned to the temple. Kisame went to his room and left Itachi with the food. He went to the kitchen to leave it there. Sakura was there cooking. Itachi: "I'll leave the stuff there" Sakura turned around surprised. Sakura: "You scared me!" Itachi left. Sakura run after him. Itachi turned around surprised. Itachi: "What do you want?" Sakura: "Do you know how to cook?" Itachi: "What?" Sakura: "I need help with something" Itachi followed her to the kitchen. She showed him the recipe and asked him: "What do they mean with 'put the pot in the oven and wait 4 minutes until it boils, then put 3 eggs into the pot and then add 2 of your chakra so that it stays together. Wait another 4 minutes then put it on a rock and….' What do you have to do?"

Itachi: "I…let me do it" He took the pot away and did exactly what the book was telling him to do. He finished 2 minutes before. Sakura bowed showing her appreciation. Sakura: "I think there will be leftovers, want to eat some of it?" Itachi looked at her and slightly nodded. Sakura took 2 plates and served a little bit of the "soup". They sat down outside to eat the thing. Both of them were really quiet. Sakura was observing Itachi of how he looked like Sasuke and blushed a little. Itachi sensed that she was looking at him. Itachi: "What? Do I have something in my face?" Sakura: "No, is just that you look a lot like Sasuke-kun" Itachi: "You know my brother?" Sakura: "Yes, he was my teammate back in Konoha" Itachi was surprised, then she did knew him before she entered the Akatsuki. Itachi: "So, uhmmm…is he still thinking to 'take revenge' for what I…did?" Sakura nodded. Itachi looked down and ate a bit of the soup. Sakura: "Itachi-san? Are you alright?" Itachi looked at her; she was beautiful, much cuter than any other girl he had ever met. Itachi: "I…I didn't want to kill my clan" Inner Sakura: "Yeah…Right! Liar" Sakura: "Then why did you do it?" Itachi: "I didn't have an option…and when I confronted my brother, I felt so stupid when I said the most idiotically reason of why I killed my family: To measure my 'container'. Ha! Who am I kidding? I was also forced to kill my brother, but when I saw him I…I just couldn't. And I made a horrible mistake"

Sakura: "You mean that you want to kill him!" Itachi: "No, but it would have been better…because now he is forced to live with the pain…and also being targeted by Orochimaru" Sakura: "I'm sorry, I misunderstand you" Itachi smiled, for the first time in many years. Sakura blushed, he looked so handsome. Itachi: "No, thank you…I don't know what happened to me but I actually feel comfortable enough around you that I told you what I really feel. You are the only person alive that I have told this" Sakura: "Itachi-san…" Itachi: "No, call me Itachi-kun, alright Sakura-chan?"

In Kisame's case: The shark boy was looking for his partner in the woods of a nearby town. He went on another "useless" mission with Itachi and Sakura. Kisame thought that every single mission were they had to buy stuff in another town was useless. And Itachi was being too "nice" to the kunoichi. Kisame felt left out. Well, it wasn't as if it was the first time he felt like that. Kisame saw Sakura far away. He screamed: "YOU!" so that she would turn around and wait for him. Sakura stopped and waited until Kisame was there. Kisame: "Have you seen Itachi-san?" Sakura: "No, but could you please call me by my name?" Kisame didn't put attention to her; he continued to walk in search for Itachi. Sakura: "Did you buy the stuff that you were supposed to?" Kisame: "What was it again?" Sakura sighed. Sakura: "Well, I think the best thing to do now is wait until Itachi-kun returns" She sat down. Kisame did so as well. Sakura: "So, Kisame-san, may I ask why you joined the Akatsuki?" Kisame looked at her. Kisame: "I guess…but you have to tell me first" Sakura told the story of how team 7 killed her parents. Kisame: "I guess that's a good reason, I can't believe that Itachi-san's brother was your teammate" Sakura: "Well, now you tell me why you joined" Kisame: "Hmmm, I thought I belonged here, you know. I had almost the same problem as Deidara's, in our village they didn't accepted us because of how we looked, so they killed my parents, because they created "a monster". Then they put me on a cage for 12 years, without food and water. I survived because of the jutsus I learned. And I also wanted revenge" Sakura: "That is too cruel, how could people do that!" Kisame: "I guess" Sakura: "I'm sick of people treating others like that! I mean, they didn't even know you. They misjudged you! You are a good person at heart…why?" Kisame: "Hey! Don't get so sentimental, it already happened" Kisame felt incredible amazed, because he never thought that Sakura would understand exactly how he felt. Kisame (whispering): "Thank you".

So that is how Itachi and Kisame developed "feelings" for Sakura…

In the next bonus story: How Zetsu and Sasori accepted Sakura.

Akatsuki can mean: red moon or Dawn. (Aka is for red, and tsuki is for moon)


	6. Closed by a kiss

Well, I updates very soon because I wanted to reward all the people who waited a moth for chapter 5 or 4 (don't remember) without being mean to me Thank you. Here you have chapter 6. Sorry if there are too many grammar errors.

Chapter 6: A never ending promise, Closed by a kiss

Deidara: "This is what we'll do" Sakura looked at her partner in the eyes. Trying not to cry and stop the sobbing, she nodded and waited for Deidara's plan. "You…love me, right?" asked the boy blushing by the question. Sakura smiled and said: "Yes, more than anybody else…I would do anything just to be with you". Deidara: "Thank you, well I wanted to know…because this won't be easy, un. Sakura-chan, lets stay in the Akatsuki for some time…until they trust us completely, then we'll escape" Sakura: "No offense Deidara-kun, but isn't that plan kind of childish…I mean, it must be impossible to escape the Akatsuki" Deidara: "Sakura-chan, Orochimaru already did it once or twice…and besides I have you on my side, un" "What do you mean by that?" asked the girl. Deidara: "You are very smart…and you are one of the most astute ninjas that I've ever met, and if we have any problems…like if they catch us, I'll tell that I forced you, so that you return safely to the temple, un" Sakura: "NO! If they catch us, I'll take the blame with you!" Deidara smiled and hugged Sakura. Deidara: "Thank you…now, so that you believe me…lets close this promise…un" Sakura: "With something that we'll remember…right?" Deidara: "Yeah" Sakura knew what she wanted to do, and she was sure that she wouldn't forget…but what about Deidara? Would he remember? Deidara was asking the same question: "Will she let me kiss her?" Deidara leaned a little to get closer to Sakura while the girl closed her eyes. Deidara put one hand on Sakura's face and the other one was holding one of Sakura's hands. Deidara kissed Sakura softly. She tasted like strawberries, just like he expected, but better. They enjoyed that moment as if it was their last. When they separated, they smiled at each other, and Deidara said: "Well, I think that, that was a good way of closing a promise, un?" Sakura giggled. "Yeah" They hold hands until they came down the mountain.

In a far away village, Naruto and Sasuke were in the Hokage's office. Naruto: "Tsunade-obachan, have you heard anything about Sakura-chan?" Tsunade looked down and said: "No". Sasuke just stood up there, thinking of how Sakura was doing in the Akatsuki… with his brother. Naruto exploded. "Why don't we go form village to village asking if they have seen her! Is YOUR fault she's gone!" Sasuke: "Shut up, moron…is not her fault…" Kakashi entered the office and an echo saying "You're late" accompanied him while he closed the door. "Well, I see that this meeting is quite lively, so what will we do Hokage-san" asked the masked man. Tsunade: "I think it would be best if we find Orochimaru and from that point I'm positive that we'll find Sakura"

Kakashi: "So, do you know where he is?" Tsuande grinned, and stood up walking in direction to the map in the wall. She pointed at a small village in the area of the village of the sand. "Here is where this coward is hiding! Pack your stuff…we're leaving tomorrow"

Sakura and Deidara already arrived at the hotel. Itachi and Kisame were there. "Where the heck were you guys! Have you done anything to Sakura-chan?" "Itachi-kun, calm down please…we just went to eat something, right Deidara-kun?" Deidara nodded. Sakura: "Uhmmm, guys? I hope you don't mind if I take a bed…by the way, I'll chose with who I'll sleep tonight, I don't want that the "scene" of this morning repeats" All blushed. Deidara: "So, uhm, with who is going to be Sakura-chan? Un" Sakura smiled: "Well, I guess it would be fair if we rotate…one night I sleep with Itachi-kun, another time with Kisame-kun, and another time with Deidara-kun…let's do it in that order ok? Itachi…you don't mind if we sleep together tonight, right?" Itachi was a very exited but tried not to show it: "Of course not" Sakura went to the bathroom to change while the others changed in the room.

In the next morning they left the hotel to continue their journey. This time they were walking. Their previous objective was the cloud village but they received an announcement from the leader saying that they were going to meet in the village of sand. Sakura was worried of going to that village knowing that Gaara and his siblings were there. The relationship with Deidara was the same as before he confessed his love for her, even though they knew their feelings for each other, they couldn't show it in front of the others…and had to act as if they were friends only. It was already 6:00 P.M. so they made a camp to stay at night. Sakura's job was to find food and wood to make a fire. She went very far away the camping place to find the materials, because where they were camping there wasn't any woods or trees near. In the way to the woods, Sakura felt a familiar chakra. A very powerful chakra…Gaara's? No, it wasn't his. She forgot about her duty and went to find out who was the guy with the incredible amount of chakra. When she arrived she froze when she saw the figure of a tall guy with long hair: Orochimaru! But what really surprised her was that he was with no one else but the leader of the Akatsuki. What the heck was happening? Aren't they enemies? Sakura asked in her mind if she should tell the other guys or observe what they were doing. She chose to stay. She tried to hear the conversation.

Orochimaru: "So, is everything ready?" The leader nodded: "Yes, nobody suspects anything" "Excellent" "Well, when will we start the invasion?" "I have called all the Akatsuki to the village of sand…so that they won't be near when the invasion begins, after the invasion we'll kill them" "Aren't you worried about Itachi?" "I sure am, but he also has his weak points" "The girl, right?" "Yes, as long as we have that stupid pink hair girl, there will be nothing to be worried about" "I'm glad that the plan worked…first we kill her parents…well we make it seem as if her team killed her parents, then she betrays Konoha, after that you took her in…is all going according our plan to take over Konoha and the other villages" "You were not able to get Sasuke, right?" "No…but we still have 'him'…" "Do you think he's going to help us?" "Revenge is the beginning of the darkness of a heart…and he has many reasons to take revenge…he'll probably accept"

Sakura gasped. She ran away as fast as she could to tell Deidara and the others. She felt awful…her ex-teammates didn't kill her parents…Orochimaru did. So all that she has done was for nothing…she was just being used for an invasion to Konoha. She had to tell Tsunade and Gaara and the others…but would they believe her after what she did?

Tears started coming out of her eyes. When she arrived all the three men came to console her. She ran up to Itachi (although she wanted to go with Deidara, but it would look too suspicious) and hugged him. Itachi hugged her back. Deidara sat down next to the two and waited until Sakura calmed down, so did Kisame. Sakura: "I…guys….we gotta go to Konoha…NOW!" Deidara: "Sakura-chan, we have to complete out mission first, un" "To hell with the mission! The leader is a traitor! He has been working with Orochimaru all this time!" All of them looked at her as if she was crazy, but then they thought about it and it all made sense. Every time they were ordered to find information about Orochimaru they never got any information, and when they return the leader was always injured. Sakura told them what she heard. Itachi: "I think is best if we go to the village of sand and tell them…after that we'll go to Konoha for a surprise attack. Kisame: "But do you think Gaara will believe us?" (note: Gaara is the kazekage at this time) Sakura: "I'm not sure if he'll cooperate, but at least we have to warn them" Itachi: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

To be continued…

A never ending promise: Chapter 7: Teammates.

Akatsuki and Konoha ninjas join forces to defeat Orochimaru and the ex-leader. Sakura decides with who she wants to stay: Team 7 or Akatsuki…What will happen to Deidara! Don't miss the last chapter for A never ending promise

(note: there will be an extra chapter 'like an OVA' so the last chapter will be chapter 8)


	7. Teammates

Ha! I am back! So here it is... the last chapter! I hope you like it, and sorry for the errors…

I also want to apologize for taking soooo long to update, and thank you to all your comments My time in Chile wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but at least the food was good. Well, here you go:

Chapter 7, Teammates

Gaara was resting in his usual spot, while his brother was cleaning his puppet. Kankuro: "So, Gaara, what are we going to do with the kunoichi? You know…the girl from Konoha?" Gaara looked at his brother and said: "Kankuro, I'm going to help when help is asked" The brother sighed and thought about the situation.

Sakura and the others arrived to the Sand Village and headed directly to the Kazekage's office. They didn't transform because nobody was outside that night. Gaara noticed the Chakras and waited until his "enemies" came. Sakura opened the door of the office. Gaara looked at her and her companions. Gaara was ready to fight and so was Kankuro. Sakura bowed showing her respect. Itachi and the others just stood there. Sakura: "Gaara-san, we come here in peace" Gaara looked at her suspiciously. "Our ex-leader and Orochimaru have joined forces to attack Konoha and this village" Gaara: "And I'm supposed to believe that you are not on their sides?" Sakura thought about it. It was logical that she wasn't helping Orochimaru and the leader, but what about Itachi and the others? They could perfectly work with the leader and Orochimaru, in the end they want the same prize. Itachi: "Of course you may doubt of us, but we don't want to work with Orochimaru, and we don't want the villages either…we just…" He stayed quiet. Gaara looked at Sakura and asked her: "Why did you betray Konoha?" Sakura told the whole story of what happened, and also about what she heard in the woods.

Tsunade and the others were about to reach the Sand Village. Naruto: "Wohoo! We are going to see Gaara!" Kakashi: "I'll tell you right now, if we see Orochimaru, that means Sakura must be near. The plan is that me and Hokage-sama take him down and you two go and get Sakura" Both nodded. They arrived at the village and headed for the office to see Gaara and tell him about the plan. When they opened the door they saw Sakura and the others inside.

Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked at his brother with hatred. Tsunade: "What the heck is happening here?" Gaara wasn't sure if he was going to believe Sakura or not. Naruto: "Sakura-chan!" Sakura stood there, waiting to see if they were going to attack. Gaara: "We have bad news, Tsunade-sama…please wait until we explain everything" Naruto and Sasuke left the room, as Tsunade told them to do before. Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame stayed, while Sakura and Deidara waited outside with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto: "Sakura-chan, are you going to return to us!" Sakura slightly smiled and looked at her ex-teammates. "I'm not sure, but because of the situation…we must join forces" Sasuke: "And you expect me to work with that bastard Itachi!" Sakura went where Sasuke was and slapped him. "Don't you dare talk bad about Itachi-kun!" Naruto gasped, while Sasuke was furious. Sasuke was about to hit Sakura back, but Deidara looked at him with a murder's stare, so Sasuke hold back his fist. Sakura: "Listen, both of you, Orochimaru and the leader of the Akatsuki have joined forces to destroy Konoha and the other villages…You might think that Itachi and Deidara don't have any intentions to save the villages, but I do!" Deidara put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and said: "I'll follow you in any path you go, so I also will help stop Orochimaru and leader-sama, un" Sakura smiled, while Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked to see what a "good" relationship both had. Sakura: "Sasuke-kun, I know you don't want to work with your brother, and I know what he did and why…but please, just this time, could we fight all together…as teammates?" Sasuke: "I shall never accept my brother as a teammate…but I want to save the villages, even with the help of that guy…But don't think I've forgotten about my revenge!" Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto for his answer. "Of course I accept, Sakura-chan…and birdie guy"

The door opened and the rest of the group came out. Tsunade explained everything to Naruto and Sasuke, while Itachi told the plan to Sakura and Deidara. Both teams nodded showing that only this time they'll work together to defeat evil. Tsuande and Kakashi felt very uncomfortable with the situation, but they believed in Gaara's words: "Sakura-san is still confused, I'm not worried about her, cause I know that deep down she wants to return to Konoha. Deidara seems to follow Sakura in everything she does, so I doubt that he'll join forces with Orochimaru. Itachi is somehow the same as Deidara, they both seem to have a special relationship with Sakura that they don't want to break, but I'm still unsure if he's going to be completely in our side, so be careful. Kisame will do whatever Itachi does"

They left immediately to find Orochimaru and the leader.

Orochimaru and the leader were heading to Konoha, when suddenly they were ambushed by a bunch of ninjas. Team 7, the siblings and Sakura's group appeared.

The leader: "I think we were too careless, Orochimaru, what should we do?" Orochimaru's grin showed everyone that it was time for action. Everyone fought with all their might: Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Kankuro, and Kisame fought against Orochimaru, while the rest fought the leader. The leader had a difficulty to avoid Itachi's sharingan, Sakura, Naruto and Gaara tried to attack from behind, and Sasuke from above.

Orochimaru invoked his snake, and Tsunade summoned Katsuyu. Both fought an intense fight (I'm horrible at describing battles, so imagine it yourself).

In the end, "the good" team won. The leader, who was thought to be much stronger than the "snake", died. Orochimaru escaped just as the coward he is. Naruto and Sakura sat down in the floor very tired. All sighed of relief, it was over…at least the battle part was over. Now the Akatsuki had to decide what was next for them.

Sakura, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame left as soon as they could to gather with the other members and discuss this matter.

Naruto and the others returned to their villages.

In an underground hideout, the Akatsuki had already a new leader: none other than the Uchiha himself. Sakura already made a decision, and with Itachi as their leader, her plan was (or was hoping) going to work perfectly. After Sakura told the plan to Deidara, the boy smiled and kissed her softly.

Tsunade and team 7 were discussing if they were going to use force to get Sakura back, or if they were going to let her return on her own. Tsunade thought that Sakura was going to return to them eventually, but Naruto wanted her back immediately. In the end they were going to wait until the end of the year to see if she had any intentions of returning to Konoha.

Sakura asked for all the Akatsuki to meet her outside the temple. All members were waiting outside for the kunoichi. Sakura finally came out with Deidara. Itachi: "So, why did you call us here?" Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi's eyes: "I would like to leave the Akatsuki…with my boyfriend…Deidara" All of the members were incredible surprised and felt a huge hatred and jealousy against Deidara. Itachi just looked down and grinned, showing an "I knew it" in his expression. They both knew that it was prohibited to leave the Akatsuki, but she hoped that Itachi would bend the rules a little. Itachi: "Alright…" "Really!" screamed surprised Deidara and Sakura. "Yes, but there will be a price you'll have to pay" Sakura looked sharp and nodded. Itachi: "You'll let us do whatever we want to do to you, Sakura-chan" Sakura looked nervous, but she wanted to be with Deidara no matter what they'll make her do. Deidara was disgusted; he didn't want anybody to touch his girl. Itachi said in a calm voice: "Oh, by the way, Deidara-kun you are officially out of the Akatsuki…" Deidara: "What! I don't have to do anything, un?" Itachi nodded: "Well then, Sakura-chan, come here" Sakura went and stood up right in front of Itachi. Itachi put his hand in her chin and looked at her beautiful green eyes. "I apologize in advance for this…" Sakura was confused as his lips touched hers. Deidara was about to punch him, but if he did, then he'll probably will never let her leave. As they separated, he grinned while she blushed. Next it was Sasori (he's not inside the puppet) and thought a little bit before he made his decision. He took a flower out of the floor and gave it to her while saying: "A beautiful flower, for the most beautiful of all", and kissed her in her right cheek. She blushed again, and Deidara turned away to not get out of control. Kisame hugged her and told her "thank you". Zetsu gave her a necklace that he stole from one of the people he ate, and kissed her pink hair.

Itachi: "Well, now that you are both out of the Akatsuki, don't think that we will be on your side next time we meet…" He smiled after his comment, and Sakura could tell that they'll still be friends after this.

Both left without any regrets, now they had to convince the Konoha village that they really want to return and be a Konoha ninja.

They arrived and went immediately to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was surprised that Sakura came back, but with Deidara. Tsunade: "So what do you want?" Sakura and Deidara bowed completely and the girl said: "We wish to return and become Konoha ninjas…please accept us, we have quitted the Akatsuki!" Tsunade doubted, and thought that it was a trick, but then looked at their determined faces. Tsunade sighed and said smiling: "Alright, but you'll be under observation, just in case if this is a trick" Sakura put her head up and smiled at her teacher. "Thank you…"

Sakura went to her house, and showed Deidara his new room. Both sat down in the bed and smiled at each other, and then they kissed. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi came in and saw the scene. Sakura and Deidara separated as soon as the others entered and blushed. Naruto looked at them with his "OMG look", while Sasuke looked a bit angry, because he felt an attraction for Sakura. Kakashi just smiled and thought: "Just like that chapter of Making Out Paradise…" Naruto screamed with a crying face: "Why Sakura! If you had me, you're supposed to be my girlfriend! My property! Bwahh!" Sakura smacked him in the head and said very angry: "I'm no one's property!" Deidara just smiled at his girlfriend's active attitude.

After team 7 left, Sakura asked Deidara: "Are you sure that you don't mind becoming a 'good guy'?" Deidara: "It's what I've always dreamed for, un. A place that I can call home, and being with the one I love, un" Sakura: "I guess this will be our new life, huh?" Deidara: "Yes, and I'm very happy, un!"

Sakura: "I guess our promise didn't go exactly as we planned" Deidara: "You think? I think it came out even better, our never ending promise, un" Sakura: "I like the sound of that" Deidara: "I love you, Sakura" Sakura: "And I love you, too" As they said those words, they kissed and left for a mission with team 7.

To be continued?

Well, it's finished…although I still have to write the bonus story and a little chapter that I have in mind…giggle.

I hope you liked the story, and thanks to all the people who have read this. Thanks!


	8. Many years later

2nd Ending

"Naruto, wait up!" screamed Sakura as she approached to where the blond kid was. Naruto: "Yo! Sakura-chan!" Sakura: "Have you seen Deidara?" Naruto: "Your boyfriend?" Sakura blushed by his question, she didn't answer though…because it was obvious that those two were together. Naruto: "No, not really" Sakura: "Oh…thanks anyways, see you later!" The kunoichi ran all over the Konoha village in search for Deidara. It has been 4 years since Deidara became a Konoha ninja. They were 19 and still dating. After an hour Sakura finally found him. He was in the park, sitting on a bench near the playground in the middle of the park. Sakura sat down, panting in exhaustion while Deidara looked at her with a smile. Sakura: "I looked everywhere for you" Deidara: "So it seems, un" Sakura grabbed his hand and said: "I was worried" Deidara: "Why?" Sakura: "You didn't come home last night, so I thought something might have happened in your mission" Deidara: "I'm sorry for making you worry" Sakura: "It's alright, at least now I know that you're safe" Deidara stood up making Sakura stand up with him as well. Deidara: "Could you come with me?" Sakura nodded and followed her boyfriend. They walked in the depths of the park, until they arrived at one of the forbidden forests that where in the area. Even though there was a fence that didn't let them pass through, the place was magnificent. Flowers all over the place and one single bench with a little river next to it. Deidara took a deep breath and kneeled. He opened a little box that he had in his pocked, and then grabbed Sakura's right hand. "Will you marry me?" said Deidara blushing like crazy, while tears where formed in the girl's eyes. She hugged him making him let go of the box that contained the ring, and he hugged her back. "Of course" Sakura said between her sobbing. After they let go of each other, Deidara pressed his lips with Sakura's and she kissed him back.

"So that is the story how I met your father…" a women said to her 6 year old daughter. "Wow, I can't believe daddy was a criminal!" said the girl with amassment. Sakura laughed by her daughter's comment. Deidara entered the room holding a present. "Aki, here. Happy 6th birthday! Un" Aki hugged her dad and then took the present. "Mom! Can I show it to Hiro-kun?" Sakura: "Yes, but don't do anything that might make the Hokage mad!" Aki: "But it's not my fault Naruto-san is so annoying" Sakura: "Sigh, you're right. I'll go with you then. It has been a while since I saw Hinata-san and Naruto. Dei-chan, are you coming too?" Deidara: "Yes, but stop calling me that!" Sakura giggled.

As they arrived to Naruto's house, Sakura saw Sasuke. Sakura: "Sasuke-kun! We are going to Naruto's place, wanna come?" Sasuke: "Sorry, but Ino wants me to help her with her daily shopping…" Sakura waved goodbye as she continued walking. Sasuke never killed his brother, he learned during the years that following the path that Itachi told him to do was pointless, he was going to surpass him in a more peaceful way: By living, and not regretting anything….

Sakura was admiring all the places they went together when they were kids, before she met Deidara, she remembered the times were being ninja was her dream and when Ino and her picked up flowers and then gave them to the third Hokage. Now, her generation was over. Her opportunity to make an impression, to make a remarkable action, was over. Now it was her daughter's turn, it was Hiro-kun's turn…the new generations of ninjas that may live a similar experience as Sakura and Deidara, or as Naruto…even as Tsunade. Whatever will happen, Sakura will continue to smile at the sunset, she will continue to hold her beloved Deidara and try to become stronger to teach and see the new generations to come.

Sakura knocked the door to a small yet beautiful house. Hinata opened the door with a surprised look. "Hello, Sakura-san, Deidara-san", she said to the guests and let them in. Aki looked at Hinata and asked her: "Hinata-san, is Hiro-kun home?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Hinata: "He probably is in Naruto-kun's room, messing with his paperwork" Sakura giggled, Hiro was exactly like Naruto, just with white eyes and brown spiky hair. Naurto's dream became true, he was the 6th Hokage. After all these years of struggling, dreams still came true….

Deidara and Sakura continued living their lives as ninjas, and their daughter became one of the most powerful medical ninjas ever. Deidara continued helping with ANBU missions, just like Sasuke, and Sakura was in charge of the hospital and medical school. Naruto was in charge of everything concerning the village. They never heard from the Akatsuki. Sakura's theory was that they split up and continued living "normal" lives, or at least that was what she hoped. Her life was a happy one, even at the time of her death, she always was with Deidara…until the very end.

-I will probably add more, and make this chapter more complete, but for now this is what came to my mind. Sorry if it's kinda crappy and if it has way too many grammar errors.

Thank you for reading my fics, and please review!


End file.
